1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2005/0212277 A1 relates to a motor vehicle with a seat that has a backrest. A cross member extends behind the vehicle seat in the vehicle transverse direction and carries roll bars. A trim part for the cross member is arranged under the trim part or is concealed by this.
The object of the invention is to optimize a motor vehicle.